Unnamed
by AzrraelDomah
Summary: Cosas raras pasan cuando la policía juega al gato y al ratón durante siglos con un asesino


**Unnamed**

 **Disclaimer:**

Los derechos de los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

 **Aviso:**

I El siguiente material es un Fan-fiction participante en el concurso: Tenkaishi Fanfiction V (Edición Girl Power!).

El dicho que me toco fue: "Pájaro viejo no entra en jaula". Los personajes que participan son:  
-Vados

-Hit

-Champa

-Cabba

-OC (Aunque solo se menciona el nombre)

II. Este material está basado en el Fan-Fic "Bajo tus alas", obra escrita por esta servidora; alojada en el sitio web: wattpad.

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente contenido puede herir susceptibilidades. Contiene lenguaje y situaciones no aptas para todo público.

Bienvenidos al corazón de la justicia absoluta; Es decir; a la policía intergaláctica. Una loable institución que ha dedicado cientos de años (Si, no es una broma, son cientos de años o quizá miles), toda esa gran cantidad de tiempo invertida en combatir a toda a clase de escoria; o mejor dicho la erradicación del "mal" en el universo. Aunque, desde mi punto de vista muy personal, el bien y el mal no constituyen más que una serie de ideas meramente subjetivas.

Entre los incalculables actos de "bondad", realizados dentro de esta organización destacan:

La búsqueda y captura de todo aquel que se supone es un delincuente (Si, hay que aplaudir que hacen lo correcto atrapando a ladrones, homicidas con dolo, traficantes, pedófilos; es decir, toda la podredumbre social); no obstante, como en toda historia, el asunto también cuenta con sus aristas particularmente extrañas. A lo que me refiero con esto, es que existe el lado oscuro de la justicia. Un lado que cae en la más profunda exageración…Y no, no es mentira ni chisme colectivo.

Dentro de este nido de caza-maleantes existe una unidad especial, la cual se encarga de ir en busca de ciertos sujetos (y mujeres por supuesto. No hay diferenciación entre ningún sexo; para ellos; todos son malos sin importar absolutamente nada). ¿A qué clase de sujetos me refiero?...Pues, a todos aquellos que dedican sus vidas al arte del asesinato (Mercenarios, sicarios, asesinos a sueldo; etc), ellos, son clasificados como "extremadamente peligrosos"; ¿Pueden notar la ironía del asunto?. Si aún no lo han hecho, pues explico todavía mejor con las siguientes palabras:

Consideran más peligroso a un sicario; alguien que probablemente acabe con la vida de psicópatas, violadores, pedófilos; etc…Por dinero; más no por gusto o el simple placer de matar. Es un trabajo como cualquier otro (considero yo), y mejor aún; un trabajo con resultados benéficos tanto para la sociedad, como para el patrón. Lo que la policía llega a realizar no son más que bobadas e infantilismos…Montón de idiotas. ¡Sí!, eso realmente son, un montón de imbéciles moralistas, que prefieren no mancharse las manos de sangre por respeto a la vida…¡A la vida de un maldito criminal!. Sus ridículas reglas de ética, solo han traído consecuencias poco agradables…Y vaya si lo sabré yo; en fin, pienso que ya he desviado mi atención y la charla hacia otro lado.

Desde la torcida perspectiva de estos sujetos justicieros, los mercenarios, y, en especial los sicarios; son gente de lo peor; la escoria más miserable que pueda haber desde los inicios de la creación (Nótese lo ridículo de sus exageraciones). ¿La razón? La única razón por la que consideran a un "labrador de la muerte" peligroso es simplemente por una cosa: Por la manera poco "ortodoxa de realizar su trabajo". Alejados, o más bien fuera de toda norma jurídica. Hasta este punto todos o la gran mayoría del gremio pensamos que es inútil apegarnos a todo procedimiento de orden reglamentario para realizar nuestro trabajo _"Aquellos que han violado los derechos de otros no merecen ser tratados como seres humanos"_ ; al menos esa es mi principal regla; o he tratado que lo sea por los últimos 800 años (si se le puede llamar de esa forma)

—Gracias por cubrirme viejo. Ya no aguantaba más este dolor de estómago.

—Es la última vez que te cubro con ese asunto de la narración.

—Vaya que aguafiestas; aunque lo has realizado mucho mejor que la vez anterior **(1)**

—Aun así odio hacer tu trabajo— En fin, ya que nuestro buen amigo sicario ha hecho el honor de contarnos un poco sobre esta historia en particular…Continuemos. Justo como lo ha dicho Hit. Esta asociación policiaca, cierta vez estuvo detrás de su rastro.

Por aquellas épocas (y hasta la fecha), nuestro buen amigo ha sido considerado como el más maldito de todos; el más hijoputa del universo. Es decir, lo peor de lo peor entre los matones y sicarios habidos y por haber. Aunque en realidad todo ese halo misterioso casi sobre natural era en gran parte a los chismes y exageraciones de todo el mundo. Una serie de datos inverosímiles que se fueron transmitiendo y modificando a lo largo de 500 años (Si, es verdad. El acaba de mencionar renglones atrás que lleva 800 años en la profesión pero le bastaron 500 para consolidarse como el número uno)

De nuestro amigo poco o quizá nada era de lo que él se conocía…Nada excepto el nombre, nombre que por cierto no era mencionado. Ni siquiera por un simple error. El solo oír hablar de él podía helar la sangre; incluso del más valiente policía. Casi era como si hablarán del mismísimo Satanás.

 **Agencia Galáctica de Justicia**

 **Departamento de persecución de sicarios y mercenarios.**

 **Oficina #6**

—¿DÓNDE ESTA MI COMIDA?—Este sujeto hambriento, y gordo, es uno de los jefes del departamento; este tipo es un gato gordinflón de mal carácter. Cuando no está irritado o molestando a sus subordinados; se la pasa pensando en satisfacer los deseos de su estómago…Parece que el día de hoy trae un humor de perros.

—El repartidor aun no llega jefe—Este muchacho de carácter tímido y aspecto "flacucho", se llama Cabba; pero no se dejen engañar por su aspecto. Ya que posee mucho más fuerza de lo que aparenta.

—¿En dónde está Vados?, hace horas que debió estar aquí— continuo el gordo felino con un tono muy enfadado—Ya sabe que no me gusta que me hagan esperar cuando estoy muy hambriento—dijo esto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo para secarse las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

El hambre y la espera, pronto comenzaron a carcomer su paciencia. Llevo una mano hacia el escritorio y comenzó a realizar ruidos con los dedos; levantando uno a uno al mismo tiempo que los dejaba caer deprisa contra el mueble.

—¡Aquí estoy señor!— Dijo una mujer de complexión delgada mientras abría la puerta de la oficina— Me detuve un poco para comprarle algo de comer— enseñando una bandeja de alimentos que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Vados es uno de los elementos más veteranos dentro de la organización, es una mujer de aspecto dulce. Una actitud que contrasta bastante con la frialdad para calcular sus actos a la hora de atrapar criminales. A pesar de ser una oficial del mismo rango que el gordinflón de Cahampa, ella mantiene una especie de "etiqueta" respetuosa con el gato; es decir habla con el como si todavía el fuera superior a ella.

—¡Puag!—exclamo el felino, escupiendo el bocado— ¿Qué demonios es esta porquería?; ¡Sabe a mierda!

—Es un alimento muy nutritivo que le he traído; recuerde su presión arterial.

Últimamente se la pasa comiendo mucha comida basura…Usted sabe que me preocupo por su salud.

—¿Es que acaso quieres matarme de hambre?, Además deberías…¡Deberían!— dijo señalando a ambos con el dedo— ¡Deberían preocuparse más por atrapar a ese cabrón!. ¡Ocúpense por atrapar a Hit!; y no por lo que ando comiendo o no.— Ambos agentes no sabían si Champa menciono el nombre del sicario por error o por un acto de extrema temeridad; o finalmente un acto de estupidez involuntaria. — ¿Siguen aquí? —Exclamo furioso.

—Pero jefe, usted nos dijo que nos daría información sobre el posible paradero…De ya sabe quién.

—Es verdad— fue entonces que Champa giro su silla para desplazarse hacia una gaveta (la pereza podía más con el, que no se molestó si quiera en ponerse de pie); una vez frente al mueble, saco de un cajón una carpeta repleta de papeles.—Ven, toma esto y lárguense—El chico sin vacilar cogió el montón de documentos; entregándolos inmediatamente a su compañera.

—¿Saiyan?...¿Planeta Vegeta?, creí que solo habitaban en Salad.

—Te equivocas mujer. En esa parte habitan todos los malvivientes saiyan.

—¿Ahí?— Dijo el chico bastante preocupado—Pero jefe, usted bien sabe que no puedo…

—¡Al demonio con tus lloriqueos¡ ya es hora que te comportes como todo un hombre—Gruño el felino panzón.—Aunque te enviase al mismo infierno a buscar a ese tipo, ¡Tu tendrás que ir!—Pobre chico. En ese momento se sintió el ser más desafortunado del universo.

—Descuide— dijo ella — Le aseguro que no será un gran problema. ¿Cierto?— continuo mientras hacia un guiño a su asustado compañero.

—Esta bien, aunque advertidos quedan que esta misión es casi suicida — recalcando la palabra suicida. Obviamente esto se trataba de una mala pasada que deseaba hacerle a su subordinado; y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.—Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos…Ese tipo los matará a la primera oportunidad que tenga. Eso si los saiyan no se le adelantan primero. Ahora, ¡Largo de mi vista!

—Está bien. Pero no olvide comerse lo que le he traído—Hizo hincapié al señalar la bandeja repleta de vegetales

—Ya te dije que ni loco voy a comer esa mierda. ¡Llévate esa porquería!. Voy a pedir comida de verdad y patearle el culo al repartidor por no llegar. O lo primero que pase

—Como quiera—Manifestó ella con cierto enfado; así que cogió la bandeja y se la llevó consigo —Vamos Cabba, hay trabajo por hacer.

—Si— Le respondió este mientras se encogía de hombros.

A unos pasos de la oficina, se encontraba el ascensor; así que no les llevaría mucho tiempo llegar hacia el piso 0; lugar donde el estacionamiento se encontraba. Una vez dentro, el silencio invadió por completo el pequeño cubo de metal, no obstante, para romper el hielo y darle ánimos a su compañero ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que no planeaban pasar mucho tiempo ahí; ya que probablemente el asesino ya habría huido para cuando ellos llegaran.

—Ese señor Champa, es un completo cabeza dura. Nunca me escucha cuando de comida se trata. Por eso esta así como esta.

—¿De Obeso?— dijo el chico; al escuchar tal cuestionamiento Vados simplemente echó a reír.

—No me refería a eso— trataba de explicarse, pero aún le provocaba bastante risa lo dicho por Cabba— Lo que trato de decir, es que siempre está de mal humor. Por zamparse toda esa comida grasosa.

Aun así debo admitir que tu observación también es bastante acertada.

—No le vayas a decir lo que dije de él.

—Descuida, no lo haré— dijo esbozando una calidad sonrisa.

—¡Casi lo olvido!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tengo que hacer algo importante en la planta baja. Le prometí a Laitue que hoy iríamos a comer juntos, pero con todo este asunto, lo olvide por completo…¿Puedo…?

—Claro que puedes ir, pero no tardes. Te espero en el estacionamiento

—¡Muchas gracias!— Una vez llegado a la planta baja el chico sin demora corrió hacia la recepción en busca de su "cita".

Por su parte Vados continuo hacia el piso 0.

Al llegar caminó sin prisa hacia su vehículo. Incluso intuyo que su compañero demoraría un poco; tuvo tiempo para relajarse en el asiento del conductor y encender un cigarrillo. Quiso entonces ayudarse del silencio y del humo toxico para poder analizar la situación con bastante calma; uno tras otro leyó los informes, buscando cualquier indicio, cualquier detalle que le pudiera ser de utilidad para encarar exitosamente este "gran reto"

A como diera lugar había que encontrarlo, y no solo eso; también llevarlo ante la justicia. Pero no iba a ser nada fácil; estaban lidiando con el peor de todos; alguien que no solo era fuerte; sino exageradamente inteligente (Hace 200 años hizo la hazaña de escaparse de sus manos) _«Más fácil es encontrar una aguja en un pajar»_ pensaba ella. Pronto, sus profundos pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta lateral abriéndose. —Lamento la demora— Dijo Cabba muy avergonzado

—No te preocupes…¿Cómo te fue con Laitue?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso por ahora— Parecía que hoy no era el mejor día del chico, el pobrecito se frotaba la mano contra el rostro. Tenía la mejilla izquierda muy amoratada.

—Está bien, será mejor irnos de una vez.— El viaje rumbo al temido planeta fue bastante largo. Generalmente les habría llevado un par de horas arribar sin problemas. No obstante una lluvia de meteoros hizo que la travesía se prolongara hasta por 8 horas completas…Pero la pregunta seguía en el aire ¿A dónde ir primero?

(…)

Su búsqueda les condujo a un mugriento, pero concurrido bar del planeta Vegeta. En aquel sitio los hombres más rudimentarios se reunión a emborracharse, pasar el rato con cualquier hembra disponible o incluso buscar pleito con el primer idiota que se atreviera a "provocarlos".

—Quédate aquí— Le ordeno ella— No pongas esa cara, estaré bien. De sobra sabes que se lidiar con esta clase de situaciones. No creas que me asustan un montón de borrachos.—Dicho eso salió del vehículo y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la entrada del lugar

Al entrar, no se hicieron esperar los comentarios repletos de insinuaciones sexuales. Comentarios tan lascivos que incomodarían a cualquier persona; no obstante ella siguió su camino. Directamente hacia la barra.

—¿Qué te sirvo de tomar preciosa?—Dijo el dueño del bar mientras trataba de limpiarse la saliva de la boca con la lengua. Sin duda parecía un perro hambriento que se había topado con un buen trozo de carne.

—¿Has visto a un hombre…?—El tipo la miro como diciéndole que no fuera estúpida, que en ese lugar había muchos hombres.

—Linda, aquí hay muchos hombres. Machos viriles que matarían por llevarte a la cama sin dudarlo.—Los ojos violáceos de la mujer, que en un principio irradiaban serenidad e incluso un toque de indiferencia, se volvieron iracundos ante tal insinuación. Esa clase de búsqueda no estaba en sus planes, pero el sujeto de la barra tampoco tenía la culpa de haber malinterpretado sus palabras.

—No me refiero a eso— dijo con un tono más serio.

—Entonces deberías explicarte mejor, ¿Sabes?, no es común que una chica tan hermosa venga a meterse a este tipo de lugares. A menos que esté buscando un poco de acción…Tú me entiendes— Le dijo con un tono muy libidinoso. Y en verdad el tipo tenía razón, ese sitio era esa clase de lugares donde la gente pasa el rato con resultados meramente carnales.

—Me preguntaba entonces, ¿Si no has visto nada fuera de lo común?, algún tipo extraño con pinta de maniático o alguna clase de solitario. No sé; digamos del tipo de loco que suele vestir bien, de modales elegantes. Usted sabe…

—Linda, son muchas cosas que me dices…¿A caso eres policía? — El dueño del bar definitivamente no era tonto, era como si pudiera oler policías a kilómetros de distancia, la apariencia elegante y bella de la mujer no le hicieron bajar la guardia en ese aspecto…Y ella; ella por su parte se encontraba en terreno peligroso. En el mismo hoyo del infierno; buscando a un hombre del cual solo podía brindar descripciones ambiguas. Es decir, ni un santo y seña sobre el aspecto del hombre que buscaba.

Pero entonces, el tipo del bar recordó el incidente de hace unos meses. Cuando dos de sus clientes discutieron acaloradamente y el asunto subió de tono cuando los golpes llegaron. De como uno de ellos colapso directamente contra el triturador de carne. Del horrido espectáculo de viseras volando por doquier, de los horribles gritos que el tipo daba mientras era convertido en una masa asquerosa de carne, de la mierda, del vomito expulsado por los comensales…Y, por supuesto, de las célebres hamburguesas.

Un asunto en el que días enteros le llevó tratar de olvidar (sin ningún resultado por cierto). Tanto; que incluso tuvo que recurrir a la acción de calmantes y una que otra droga (No podía sacarse de la mente semejante estampa macabra…Pero sobre todo la mirada del desconocido. Esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que irradiaban chispas cual fuego infernal) Intento olvidar como su bar había pasado de ser un sitio repleto de promiscuidad a un recinto de caníbales.

Un sudor frío le recorrió el espinazo —Señorita, será mejor que se vaya de aquí. Como verá , aquí solo llegan un montan de borrachos a disfrutar de las bebidas y del buen sexo ocasional cuando se puede.

—Lo siento— Replico ella— No puedo marcharme de este sitio hasta que me diga ¿A dónde se fue ese bastardo?

—Ya le dije que no sé de qué me está hablando, así que largase si no va a consumir nada

Una de las virtudes que Vados poseía era sin lugar a dudas la clama, pero era obvio que la necedad del tipo estaba acabando con esta— Creo que si sabe de lo que estoy hablando—Podemos suponer en este punto de la historia que las cosas comienzan a ponerse un tanto tensas. Y es así, los gritos de la barra pronto atrajeron la atención de los comensales; los cuales no dudaron en lanzarse encima de Vados.

Sin embargo estos no contaban con la terrible fuerza de la mujer; así que uno a uno, varios saiyan eran lanzados en todas direcciones. Unos fueron a dar a la mesa de billar, otros al fregadero de la cocina. Y los menos afortunados terminaron con quemaduras graves tras haber caído justo en la parrilla.

Justo cuando Vados tenia por el cuello al dueño del bar, Cabba entro para "apoyar", a su compañera. Hace varias horas que ella había entrado al lugar; cosa que preocupo al chico y pensando que algo malo le había sucedido decidió armarse de valor y entrar al establecimiento. Pero al ver a decenas de tipos botados, ensangrentados y quemados se sintió más aliviado. —Vados-san…Lamento haberte desobedecido, pero ya pasaron 4 horas. Me preocupé mucho al ver que no volvías.

—¿Vados?—pregunto el dueño del bar apenas entre sollozos. —Creo que debiste haber iniciado por ahí linda, un tipo raro dejo una nota para ti hace algún tiempo.

La fecha del documento señalaba 3 meses atrás.}

 _Mi muy estimada Señora. Si está leyendo estas líneas después de 3 meses significa que yo ya estoy muy lejos de su alcance; pero no se deprima, aplaudo enormemente su entereza por atraparme (estuvo cerca pero no lo suficiente). A menos le queda el consuelo que hace 200 años "Casi" lo logra. Sin embargo tampoco puedo mentirle o crearle falsas esperanzas de que la próxima vez va a conseguirlo._

 _Recuerde muy bien esto "Pájaro viejo no cae en jaula", y no crea que son tan estúpido como para dejarme casi atrapar dos veces._

 _Le envió mis más sinceros cumplidos, esperando tenga una buena salud…Por cierto, también salude a su jefe de mi parte._

 _Su más humilde servidor:_

 _Hit. El sicario legendario._

 _Posdata: La cerveza de este lugar esta adulterada y la comida es una mierda._

—¡Maldición!, ese imbécil hijo de…Se volvió a escapar.

—¿Qué le diremos al jefe entonces?

—Supongo que lo mismo que los otros compañeros le han dicho. Que fracasamos de una manera patética…Vámonos a casa. Me daré una ducha con agua helada— Ambos salieron del lugar, dejando tras de sí montones de heridos y un pobre dueño de bar con los ánimos por los suelos. Sin dar crédito que por segunda ocasión su establecimiento fungió nuevamente como campo de batalla.

(..)  
¿Fin?

 _ **Nota del autor: Bueno, antes que nada pido una disculpa por subir un poco tarde el reto. Tuve muchos problemas con el sitio de FF a la hora de subir el documento de Word (Razón por la cual prefiero publicar más en wattpad)**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado esta extraña historia. Y bueno sin más que decir me disculpo por los horrores y dedazos que se me hayan escapado :P  
El fic Bajo tus alas, del cual se deriva este Shot se encuentra publicado en Wattpad; esto debido al tono más subido que hay (esta de por sí es soberanamente grosera, la obra original la supera con creces)**_

 _ **(1) No es la primera vez que Hit hace el papel de narrador (cubriendo al narrador principal)**_


End file.
